Real Love
by GZCandyChick
Summary: Um.. Maria/Max try to get Isabel and Micheal see that they are ment to be, and not because of destiny.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 

Part 1 

Crashdown ~after last day of school~ "Can you belive that we are actually gonna be Seniors next year?!" Maria said excitidly bouncing sightly. "Were almost out of high school!" Maria grinned and kissed her on the cheek and tightened his grip on her hand, "Maria honey, you look so beutiful when your all excited." he said kissing her hand that he still held in his own. Maria smiled kissed him lightly on the lips, "thank you." she said softly, Max just smiled and kissed her back. Michael who had been watching this exchange made choking noises and made a face, "Geez you guys need to get a room." Isabel nodded and rolled her eyes, "I agree you too are gross." Maria just stuck her tounge out at them. "You guys are just jealous. Michael snorted, "Yea right." Micheael went to get a sip of his drink the same time Isabel went for hers, when their hands brushed together and Michael felt a tinle go throught his entire body causing him to shrudder, he looked up at Isabel, he could see it in her eyes that she had felt it too. Noticing that Isabel and Michael were staring rather intently at eachother, Maria raised an eyebrow, "Hey, I wonder what thats all about." she whispered to Max. Max shrugged and waved a hand in front of them, "Hey guys you alright?" Isabel and Michael snapped out of it and looked at Max, both looking flustered, "Uh, I have to go guys, I'll catch you later." Michael said getting up and leaving in a hurry leaving Isabel looking after him bewildered. "What the hell was that about." Max asked looking bewildered himself. Isabel shrugged, "I wish I knew." she said quietly. "Well Im gonna go and pay our bill, I'll be right back." Max said kissing Maria. Maria smiled as he walked over to the counter. Maria looked over to Isabell who still looked like she was in a kind of a daze. She scooted over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey Isabel are you ok, you seem a little out of it." Isabel nodded, "Ya I'm ok, just a little wierded out is all." Maria raised an eyebrow, "Does it have something to do with what happened with you and Michael?" Isabel nodded, "Its just when our hands brushed tonight something really weird happended." Maria squeezed Isabel's shoulders, "Ok then, how about you come and stay with me tonight at my house and you can tell me all about it." Isabel smiled, "Ok, that sounds great." "What sounds great?" Max asked walking up to the table. "Well" Maria said standing up and wrapping her arms around his waist, "Isabel is gonna stay with me tonight and were gonna have some quality girl talk time." Max pouted, "Well what about me what am I supposed to do." Isabel shrugged, "You can go over to Michael's and watch hockey or some other male bonding sport." Maria laughed and dragged Max twoards the backroom, "We'll be right back Isabel." When Maria got Max through the doors he grabed her waist and kissed her, she ran her hands up his arms and tangeled her hands through his hair. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as the kiss grew more passionate and he laid her down on the couch, things were getting pretty steamy when Maria rembered why she had brought him here. She broke this kiss, he grunted in protest but she pushed him away lightly and sat up, "Honey, I brought you back here for a reason, not just to make out" Max sighed and nodded, "Alright, whats up?" Maria smiled, "Well, there seems to be something going on with Michael and Isabel, now I'm going to talk to Isabel tonight about whats going on and I want you to go over to talk with Michael. I really think there is something between them, and if there is then they can be as happy as you and me." Max smiled and stood bringing Maria up with him, "Ok I trust your matchmaking skills, I will go over to Michael's and talk to him tonight." Maria grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips, bringing him out of the back room, "Alright then Izzie, lets get going." Isabel nodded and walked out of the door. Max held Maria back before she could walk out of the door, and kissed her on the cheek, "I think what you are doing is really great of you, I know when that whole destiny thing came around, that you were really messed up over the Micheael and Isabel thing, I feel really lucky to have a girlfriend as wonderful as you." Maria smiled and took his hand in hers, interlacing her fingers with his, "Well you know that you have my heart now, and you are the only one I love." Max smiled and kissed her and they walked out of the doors. 


	2. Real Love 2

Part 1 

Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't Own Roswell or the characters. 

Summary:AU/UC Max and Maria try to get Isabel and Michael to admit their feelings to eachother. Mush really that's all it is. 

"Isabel Evans!" Maria exclaimed, "Is that a tear I see?!" Isabel and Maria had been watching Never Been Kissed, Isabel had protested at first, but Maria knew deep down that Isabel at first, but Maria knew that deep down Isabel had a soft spot for mush romantic movies. Maria laughed at Isabel's belligerent expression, "Come on Iz you know when that clock hit zero, you were actually worried he wouldn't show up, I saw that look on your face." Isabel laughed and threw a pillow at Maria, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Maria shook her head and turned off the television plopping down on the couch next to Isabel. "So Izzie, lets talk about you and Michael." Isabel shifted uncomfortably on the couch, "What do you mean?" Maria sighed, "Come on Isabel, I mean what's going on between you two?" 

~At Michael's Apartment ~

"That's just it Maxwell, I don't know." Max sighed, "Well what about what happened at the Crashdown, what was that all about?" Michael scratched his eyebrow and began to pace around the room, "I don't know man, one minute we were fine, but the next our hands brushed up against one another, and I felt this like tingling sensation go through my body, and when I looked up at her our eyes locked and..." 

~Maria's House~ "And then the visions came." Isabel said in a far away voice. Maria raised and eyebrow, "Like destiny kind of visions?" Isabel shook her head, "No, they weren't like that, we weren't in the desert, and these they felt more natural, more real." Maria smiled, "So what exactly did you see?" Isabel grinned wistfully, "Well they all came so quickly, but clear you know." Maria nodded remembering her experience of flashes from Max. "Anyway, mostly they were of Michael and I together in different places, holding hands or kissing, of us being just generally happy together, that was the feeling throughout the visions, a rush of happiness, and warmth, it was so...real." Isabel came out of her daze and looked at Maria who was grinning like a crazy person at her, "What?" Maria laughed, "You're in Love!"

~Michael's Apartment~ 

"In Love?!" Michael yelled. "Max come on this is Izzie were talking about, I can't be in love with Izzie!" Max laughed and patted Michael on the shoulder, "You are in serious denial man." Michael grunted and put his head in his hands, "Im so confused man I just don't know what to do."

~Maria's House~ 

"Kiss him, you have to kiss him." Maria said matter-of-factly,"Its the only way." Isabel shook her head, "No way." Maria sighed, "Trust me Iz thats how things were sealed between Max and I, yup that's when I knew it war real, it just clicked." Maria remembered like it was yesterday. 

*Flashback*

Max and she had been having a picknick in the park when it had begun to rain. Max took the blanket they had been using to sit on and used it as a sheild from the rain while they were running over to the Jetta. But Max had tripped on right before they reached the car and had taken Maria down with him. Max helped her up and was apologizing profusely, the look on his face was priceless, he was fussing over her trying to wipe all the mud off her clothes. When he reached her face he suddenly became very gentle using his thumb to clear a smudge off her cheek. His hand lingered, his thumb stil carressing her cheek, and she placed her own over his and looked in his eyes seeing a love deeper than she thought anyone could ever feel for her. He slowly brought his lips down on hers, and she knew it then that she'd never love any other. *End mushy flashback* 

Isabel rolled her eyes, "That's beautiful Maria, really." Maria shot Isabel a look and jumped up off the couch. "Come on Iz." she said grabbing Isabel's hand and dragging her towards the door. "Maria, where are we going?" Isabel asked although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. "We are going to Michael's to settle this right now!" 


	3. Real Love 3

Last Installment! 

Disclaimer: Don't own em. 

Isabel had fretted the entire way over to Michael's place, Maria kept chattering away about how this would be great, and had already planned several double dates, "Maria come on, how do you even know he feels anything like that for me?" Maria looked over at Isabel and smiled knowingly, "Isabel, tonight at the crashdown, that look in his eyes, pure love, trust me I know the look." Isabel looked at her skeptically, "I hope your right." she whispered looking out of the car window at the passing scenery. 

Five minutes later Maria pulled up in front of Michael's apartment building. Isabel got out of the car and leaned against it looking up at Michael's apartment, "I don't know if this is such a good idea Maria." "Ofcourse it's a good idea." she said grabbing Isabel's hand and pulling her twoards Michaels door.

~Inside Michael's Apartment~

"Max, you want me to kiss her?!" Max nodded, "Yep." "But, I mean, what if she like freaks out and his me, I can't just walk up to Isabel and kiss her." Max smiled, "Maybe you won't have to, maybe she will come to you." Just then they heard several rather insistant knocks at the door. Michael looked at Max questioningly, Max just shrugged, trying to hide his smile, he could tell it was Maria, she must of come to the same conclusion as he. Michael opened the door only to be bowled over by an obvioulsy hyper- determined Maria and a less excited looking Isabel. "Uh, Maria what are you guys doing here?" Maria just grinned at him sitting down on the couch letting Max take her hand in his. "Well you see Isabel and I were having some quality girl time talking and all you know." Michael looked over to Isabel who was staring intently at the floor, then back to Maria, "And?" Maria looked at Isabel who crossed her arms defiantly, "Well since Isabel doesn't seem to want to share, you see she told me about what happened at the crashdown with your intense lovey dovey stare fest, and about the sexy visions-" 

"Maria!" Isabel gasped. "What you didn't seem like you wanted to explain, so I thought I'd tell him why were here, or would you like to?" she said smiling evily. Max laughed, "Well Isabel, Michael had something he wanted to *tell* you also." Michael glared at him, and then looked at Isabel who was once again staring at the floor, "Oh geez, come on" he said pulling Isabel away into his room closing the door. "Hey don't leave we weren't gonna watch honest." Maria yelled after them.

Max laughed again and wrapped an arm around Maria, "So it looks like this is gonna happen huh?" Maria grinned at him, "Sure is," "You know I'm really glad you brought her over here, and not just because of the Michael/Isabel thing." he said raising an eyebrow at her. "Oh really that's good because-." Max silenced her bringing his lips to hers. Maria sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. *I knew there was another reason for coming here*

~In Michael's Room~ Michael and Isabel stood on opposite ends of the room every once and a while exchanging glances, Michael sighed *well this is getting us nowhere fast* He finally gave in and walked over to Isabel, "Isabel."

Isabel mumbeled a response but refused to look at his face. He smiled and took one of her hands in his, and used the other one to tilt her head up so her eyes met his, they both immidiatly felt their heart beat quicken, she too then smiled, "Isabel, I know you saw what I saw at the Crash Down, and I know you also felt what I felt, that happines, how real it felt." She looked down, but Michael took her other hand, and once again felt those sparks. Michael looked in her eyes and saw her them grow larger, "See, Isabel I know you felt that, we both did." Isabel shook her head backing away, "I just don't know Michael, what if it's just because of our destiny, what if it's not real. I don't want you to wake up one day and realize what we have wasnt for real, I couldn't stand to loose someone else." Michael walked over to her hugging her, she wrapped her arms around him hugging him back tightly. Michael moved away slightly so that he could look her in the eyes, "Isabel, I was afraid of that too, but it's like Max said, he told me that we should kiss, because then we'd know for certain." Isabel smiled, "That's the same thing that Maria told me, thats why we came over here actually." Michael grinned, "Well you know they are the best ones to be taking advice from when it comes to love." Isabel nodded. Michael took her face in his hands, "Isabel, I have a sneaking suspicion that even if we didn't kiss, that we know what we have, or will have is real." Isabel smiled brightly nodding, "I think your right." "So you wanna give it shot you think, you and me?" Isable brought her hand up to his cheek, "Michael, I would love nothing better than to be your girlfriend." Michael gave one of his rare truely happy smiles and picked her up spinning her around, she squealed and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, "Isabel," he whispered before pressing his lips lightly to hers, both Isabel and Michael were sure the world had fallen away and pretty much exploded as the kiss was deepend. After pulling away hesitantly for air, Michael pressed his for head to Isabel, and she leaned on him for support, both of them dizzy from the kiss. "I love you Isabel." She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I love you too Michael."

When they exited the bedroom, they smiled at the sight of Max and Maria curled up on the couch sleeping, Max cradling Maria both with contented smiles on their faces. "Should we wake them?" Isabel asked still looking at them. "Nah, let 'em sleep" He said pulling a blanket over them, then walking back to Isabel putting his arm around her shoulders guiding them back into his bedroom closing the door behind them. 

THE END 


End file.
